


Wonder

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: He wonders





	Wonder

Tony stares at his hands his gaze go from his hands, to the ground where peter once stood before, the same spot where he laid peter down once the kid wasn’t able to stand.

His mind register that if Thanos was able to do that means the mind stone, that vision, that….  
..  
..no

God no  
JARVIS

He buries his head between his knees, he lost JARVIS for the third time.

He lost his protegee, underoos, spider-ling, parker, he lost peter, and the kid looked scared. The easily excitable teenager that looks to him with the utmost admiration that looks to his hero for approval is gone.

He feels his mind spiral into a dark depth that he hasn’t been in since stane betrayed him, since the attack of new york, since siberia. 

He wonders if pepper is safe, he should have just stayed on earth with her, and told strange to go to hell. He wonders about happy, and rhodey his two best friends. 

He wonders about Harley, Mercedes, and their mother who were waiting on him, and pepper to let them know about any details about their planned small wedding. Harley told him that he wants to be a groomsman when it happens. Pepper promising Mercedes that she will be most the beautiful flower girl ever. 

He wonders if his life was truly worth it, it half of the universe disappearing for his fucked up life is worth it.


End file.
